


Interlude

by Ze_Momonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Major Illness, Thetruththatshouldbe, Tumblr ficlet, misunderstandings galore, put over for easier reading and archive, scottnoblethemetacrisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_Momonster/pseuds/Ze_Momonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using his awesome timing, Scott's fallen ill right as his closest support has left his side. When dear friends find him ill and alone, bleeding and unconscious fellow metacrisis Jensen is left with a choice. Let the two settle their argument on their own, or interfere. With the background tension between Cam and Jensen, interfering might make the whole situation even worse, but in his mind, Jensen really doesn't have a choice. It isn't him that should be by Scott's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Sitting at his desk at the Twilight Brothel, Jensen paused while rifling through a folder of documents, glancing at his clock.

Scott was late. Now in all the years he’d been running his establishment that wasn’t unusual, but he’d never been this _late_ before.

Shifting about for his phone, the Metacrisis called up the other man, frowning when after several rings it went to voicemail.

Their meeting was a preset once a month thing, allowing Jensen to inform Scott – as the actual owner of everything – what had happened the last few weeks, and allowed them time to talk over what should happen in the next month, and if Scott himself needed to step in to do anything. Not terribly important in the long run but… Scott had never missed the meeting before. What, with the ability to pick and choose the very time he walked through, how could he?

But now, not even a phone call…

Lifting a hand to bite at his fingernail, Jensen nodded to himself and stood, quickly tossing his paperwork together while searching around for his coat.

“Lisa! I’m going out.”

Said woman poked her head into the room, lifting an eyebrow while glancing about. “What? Why? Isn’t Scott going to be here soon?”

Jensen grimaced. “He’s late.”

“… That’s even possible?”

“When something really bad happens, yea.”

That made her pause, tilting her head while narrowing her eyes. “Jensen. There was one time he – in the month we hadn’t seen him – lived a year, and a period of that year was him getting captured, tortured, escaping, and healing; all without us being able to tell when he came back. And _now_ ‘something bad’ could have happened?”

Jensen’s resulting expression was all the answer he needed and she sighed before disappearing back into the other room. “Wait a moment, I’m coming with.”

-

Scott had long ago made a permanent door between his TARDIS FARAH and the home he’d built on the planet of New Earth where their industry spanned. Slipping out of the Brothel house and making their way there took an hour, and after carefully unlocking the many protections Scott had installed around the door found them in the TARDIS, instantly taking note of the sense of worry in the Console room.

“Oh Farah. She’s worried … something’s definitely wrong.” Jensen walked over, long fingers roaming over the multitude of levers and dials and a moment of fevered waiting – the front door popped open.

The two glanced at each other for a moment before Jensen approached the door, groaning when all he saw was the wrecked interior of Scott’s apartment. “Shit.”

The house felt heavy, something dark and depressing hovering in the air, along with a very very strong scent.

Lisa was first to notice the multitude of liquor bottles smashed on the ground and bit her lip. “Scott’s gonna be pissed.” She commented, tip toeing over the liquid spread all over the floors. “This’ll take forever to clean up.”

“I guess they got into a bit of a … _disagreement_.” Jensen replied sarcastically. “Going after his stash is a good way to get back at him.” Lisa snorted as they continued through the house, Jensen making a mental list of what would need to be replaced.

Making their way upstairs Jensen couldn’t help his sigh when he noticed the interior up here was about the same as he remembered it, the sound of the shower leading them both towards the bathroom attached to the master bedroom.

“Hello?” Lisa called out, Jensen knocking on the door. “Scott? Sorry, we came in unannounced, thought we’d bring the meeting to you for a change…”

When they heard back no reply, heard no movement in the shower, Jensen frowned and tried the door handle, opening it slowly.

“Well _shit_.”

Scott sat in the tub, water pouring over his still partially clothed form, seemingly unconscious, face slack against the wall.

And the white wife beater he still wore was drenched in blood.

The two of them had a moment of shock before Lisa sprung into action, prompting Jensen to follow, one turning off the water while the other checked Scott’s pulse. It took a few heart wrenching seconds, but then Jensen sighed in relief when he felt the weak thread but _there_ throb of duel hearts.

It was sad how easily they fell into taking care of the Metacrisis, Lisa locating a multitude of towels and draping half over the floor as Jensen gently picked Scott up and laid him out on the towels, their first action being stripping the sick man of his drenched clothes.

“His illness has acted up sooner than expected.” Lisa sighed after frantic minutes spent warming Scott back up and thoroughly taping the once again split skin of his scars. “Normally he can warn us so we can set up a safe place for him.”

Jensen glanced up from where he was putting long strips of treated bandages over the multitude of small ties. “Sometimes stress can lead to an early relapse.” He told her with a frown. “He once had three in ten years. It was a very hard decade for him.”

Lisa merely shook her head, running a few fingers through long damp hair. “We’ve got him stable now though, right?”

Jensen frowned a moment, pressing his hand to Scott’s forehead. He still felt cold, but not the bone chill they’d found him at. He nodded to her question, picking Scott up and laying him down on his bed. “He might need a blood transfusion, but that’d be better done back home.” Jensen pointed out where some of Scott’s clothes were, and as Lisa bounced about for nice comfortable clothes to dress the Metacrisis in, she frowned, noticing something.

“Jensen, he lives here with that guy doesn’t he?” She paused a moment, finding some slacks and a dress shirt. Scott really didn’t have anything more ‘laid back’ than that. “Um. Cam, right?”

Jensen frowned, and took a deeper look at the room. Some of the cabinets were left open and were oddly empty, the closet left in a disarray. “Did…” He started slowly, and then cursed. “Cam left. There’s no way Scott would have – if Scott got relapsed when Cam was here, he _should_ have found him before us, especially if Cam’s living with him!”

“Calm down. Scott’s sick, I don’t need you throwing a bitch fit on top of it.”

Jensen froze, sucking in a deep breath, and visibly calmed down as the two of them got Scott dressed and wrapped up in his comforter.

As Jensen was picking Scott up one final time before making his way back into the TARDIS the older Metacrisis stirred, groaning softly. Jensen was quick to sit down before he over balanced, Lisa hovering at his front as hazy eyes opened up.

“Cam…?”

Jensen couldn’t help the soft sound that escaped him.

“No hun, it’s Jensen and Lisa.” Lisa murmured softly, and ran a few fingers through Scott’s hair along his scalp, having to take his weight when Scott collapsed into the touch.

Scott blinked slowly, eyes on Lisa even though he didn’t really seem to see her. “Okay. Don’t let Cam know.”

“Know what?”

Scott seemed to be dropping back into sleep as he spoke, words slurring together.  “M’sick. Don’t want him to know.” Jensen and Lisa shared a look over the Metacrisis as he closed his eyes.

“Alright sweetheart.” She murmured. “You just sleep and get better, okay?”

Scott mumbled vaguely and Jensen got back to his feet.

“I’ve got such a bone to pick with that little bastard…”

Lisa shot the man a look, helping him get into the TARDIS. “Calm down. He’s still just a kid.”

“Yea, one Scott’s boning for whatever reason.” Jensen didn’t sound bitter at all. “Of course the kid’d up and leave right when Scott relapses. That’s just his luck.” Lisa couldn’t refute that.

\- A few hours later had the three of them in a room, Scott laid out on a bed hooked up to a few machines monitoring him, an IV for blood and fluids and an oxygen mask.

Jensen had been pacing the far wall the thirty minutes it took Lisa to hook their friend and partner up. “I’m going to go find him.”

Situated in a chair close enough to Scott’s bed that she could carefully braid up the long mass, Lisa snorted. “Not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Oh?”

“I doubt Cam left with malicious intent. Knowing Scott he probably did something on purpose to make Cam leave, and the kid already doesn’t like you. You’d only exasperate the situation. Scott should be the one to get his lover back.”

“No, Cam should be here with us helping Scott get better.” Mind made up, Jensen shrugged his coat back on. They’d both had to change because of the blood they’d gotten on them and Jensen tactfully grabbed the wife beater Scott had been wearing – when one looked at it, with enough knowledge of Scott’s body they could easily the man’s scar outlined in the gory clothing. If the human truly cared, seeing this would cut through whatever animosity Scott had seeded before he relapsed.

“I’ll be back.” He started, making his way back to the TARDIS. “With Cam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set between this post; http://thetruththatshouldbe.tumblr.com/post/107959212151- and Jensen eventually kicking down Cam's door to drag him back to Scott's side.


End file.
